


Дживс и прекрасный план

by Dreaming_Cat, sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на рождественский фест на промт: Находясь в отпуске, Дживс наконец осознает, что не может больше ждать и решает рассказать Берти о своих чувствах, когда вернется домой. Но каждый раз, когда Дживс пытается заговорить об этом, ему что-то мешает – птицы, девушки, тети, странствующие торговцы, грозы, чем абсурднее, тем лучше. Наконец, видя, что все попытки поговорить с Берти абсолютно безнадежны, Дживс находит место, где они проведут в полном уединении несколько дней и набрасывается на своего молодого господина, который с восторгом отвечает, мол, что ты так долго тянул с этим. И все счастливы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и прекрасный план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Best Laid Schemes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208238) by [Sex_in_spats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats). 



> Примечание переводчика: название фика (the best-laid schemes) — цитата из знаменитого стихотворения Роберта Бернса «К полевой мыши». У нас оно больше всего известно в переводе Маршака, но я взяла для цитирования в тексте перевод Елены Кистеровой — он больше подходит по смыслу:
> 
> Ах, мышка, ты не одинока,  
> В приготовленьях нету прока:  
> Прекрасный план по воле рока  
> Не преуспеет,  
> А мыши, люди – всё до срока  
> Мечты лелеют.

Все отличные вещи столь же сложны, сколь редки.

Спиноза

Тревожное ожидание хуже, чем разочарование.

Роберт Бернс

 

Самопознание — высочайшая человеческая добродетель, и я всегда думал, что обладаю ей в превосходной степени. Самообладание, ближайший родственник самопознанию, еще одно свойство, которое я усиленно культивировал как в философском плане, так и на практике — в профессиональной деятельности и личной жизни. Самопознание и самообладание позволяли мне сохранять достоинство, свободу и трезвость ума в той двойной жизни, которую я вел: идеального камердинера и джентльмена, который предпочитает общество других джентльменов. Слуга должен уметь носить маски; что же касается закоренелого инверта, который с самого юного возраста знает о своих наклонностях, эти маски не должны сниматься даже в обществе людей своего статуса.

Я всегда верил, что человек, твердо держащий руку на штурвале своей души, может столкнуться с любыми превратностями судьбы, не теряя внутреннего спокойствия и трезвого взгляда на обстановку. В гордыне своей, рожденной из долгого и непростого жизненного опыта, я полагал себя человеком несгибаемым и не подверженным потрясениям. И однако же менее чем за одну катастрофическую неделю благодаря серии событий выяснилось, что я просто не понимал, как сильно чувства могут повлиять на мой рассудок. Я находился в блаженном неведении относительно того, что накопившееся отчаяние от сдерживаемых чувств заставит меня безрассудно пренебречь своими лучшими интересами в погоне за маловероятным счастьем.

Падение мое началось с поступления на службу к мистеру Вустеру. С первого взгляда на него я был совершенно очарован. Для личного помощника джентльмена это соблазнительный дар судьбы — находить стройную фигуру и утонченные черты своего работодателя приятными и привлекательными, и я без тени колебания предавался этой смеси легкого удовольствия и личного дискомфорта. Однако через какое-то время я обнаружил, что чувства, которые я испытывал к мистеру Вустеру, не ограничивались восхищением его внешностью. Мысль о том, что его могут вырвать из моей жизни, была мне все более отвратительной. Величайшей моей тайной радостью стало видеть его улыбку и слышать, как он хвалит мой интеллект или кулинарные таланты. Я испытывал приступы явления, которое любой честный человек немедленно опознал бы как ревность, каждый раз, когда видел, что его симпатии снова и снова отдаются весьма сомнительным личностям. Я осознал, пусть и с небольшой задержкой, что безнадежно влюблен в своего нанимателя.

Многие годы я полагал, что это обстоятельство не может считаться серьезной помехой испытываемому мной умиротворению. Можно предположить, что я был несчастлив, работая на человека, к которому испытывал романтические чувства, однако это не соответствовало действительности. Камердинер не должен быть рабом своих эмоций, и, с небольшим усилием, я добился того, чтобы tendre, испытываемое мной к моему нанимателю, никогда не отражалось на моем лице и мало тревожило внутренний покой. У меня и так было все, что я мог просить от жизни: земные блага, финансовое благополучие и постоянное общество человека, которого я обожал.

Чтобы продержаться в моменты наибольшей слабости я предавался воспоминаниям и одновременно предвкушению отпуска на Французской Ривьере. Каждый год я путешествовал на Лазурный берег — под благовидным предлогом рыбалки. На самом же деле главные удовольствия моего отдыха крылись в тени долгих и бархатных средиземных ночей. После дневной рыбалки я посвящал вечера алкоголю, сигаретам и плотским утехам с мужчинами, обладающими сходными со мной вкусами. Мистер Вустер и не подозревал, что в конкурсе купальных костюмов, который мне довелось судить, не участвовала ни одна представительница слабого пола.

Однако же в разгаре пятого отпуска, который я проводил в качестве личного слуги мистера Вустера, я понял, что ситуация изменилась. Я сидел на балконе своего излюбленного укромного ресторанчика и смотрел на мерцающие воды ласкового моря, когда мне буквально пришлось вкусить плоды чувства, пустившего годы назад ростки в моем сердце. Ночь была изумительной. Полная луна освещала гладкий песчаный берег, рядом с моим локтем дымилась в пепельнице сигара, а по языку раскатывался вкус изумительного божоле. Судьба дарует нам ограниченное количество идеальных моментов, и этот, по всем приметам, должен был быть одним из них. Однако я не мог насладиться им сполна, как насладился бы прежде, — из-за того, что мне не хватало мистера Вустера.

В прошлом я целиком и полностью погружался в развлечения, которые предоставлял мне Лазурный берег, несмотря на то, что сердце мое принадлежало Бертраму Вустеру. Надо было быть дураком или сумасшедшим, чтобы позволить этой односторонней и совершенно безнадежной привязанности умалить сладость моих романтических приключений. Однако в этот раз я обнаружил, что мой интерес к мимолетным интригам и сеансам соблазнения практически исчез. Волшебное место, в котором я когда-то чувствовал необходимую мне как воздух свободу, утратило свое очарование. Я больше не хотел проводить ночи с незнакомцами — я хотелего.

Допивая остатки вина, я окончательно понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Я спросил у себя, есть ли шанс, что моя вновь обретенная неспособность подавлять испытываемые к моему нанимателю чувства со временем исчезнет, и пришел к выводу, что это крайне маловероятно — учитывая, что моя привязанность к нему с годами становилась все сильнее. Тогда я задумался над планом дальнейших действий. Я мог бы приложить больше усилий к тому, чтобы держать под контролем непослушные чувства с целью сохранения статус-кво, но что-то в глубине моего сердца отчаянно сопротивлялась этой идее. Я задумался над увольнением, но перспектива больше никогда его не увидеть показалась мне невыносимой.

Либо, подумал я, позволив мыслям устремиться в область, все это время бывшую для меня запретной, я мог бы признаться ему в своих чувствах.

Я бы никогда даже не задумался о том, чтобы предпринять такой отчаянный и опасный шаг, если бы у меня не было оснований полагать, что мистера Вустера может обрадовать изменение наших отношений. Я был практически уверен в том, что он инверт — правда, неизвестным оставалось, осознает ли он сам этот факт. На текущий момент он уже успел окончательно отказаться от отношений с женщинами, но даже в те годы, когда он то и дело увлекался различными представительницами прекрасного пола, влюбленности эти пребывали в значительно большей степени в его воображении, нежели действительно были направлены на избранные объекты. Как только все узы разрывались, он никогда об этом долго не горевал — а то и вообще не расстраивался.

Но что, задал я себе вопрос, задумчиво покручивая в руке бокал, думает он обо мне? Конечно, я был осведомлен о том, что мистер Вустер испытывает ко мне большую симпатию и считает мое присутствие в его жизни своей путеводной звездой. Но есть ли в этом отношении что-то большее? Я не знал — и не мог знать — об этом без тени сомнения, но сильно подозревал, что есть. Бывали моменты, когда я перехватывал его взгляд, направленный на меня, и видел в этом взгляде смесь нежности и грусти — впрочем, исчезавших так быстро, что мне почти казалось это игрой воображения. Не раз и не два он пытался у меня вытянуть информацию о моей семье и личной жизни — иногда я удовлетворял его любопытство, иногда уклонялся от ответов, но каждый раз это внимание давало мне надежду. И, наконец, самый говорящий признак: когда я покидал его, он чах. Нет другого слова, чтобы описать то уныние, которое я видел в его манере поведения и тысяче других проявлений, которые мог интерпретировать только человек, знающий мистера Вустера так же хорошо, как я.

Тем вечером я решил предпринять самый отчаянно-глупый поступок в моей жизни. Я понимал, что оказываюсь перед риском ужасной катастрофы. И тем не менее — поднявшись из-за столика, заплатив по счету и отправившись по освещенной газовыми фонарями дороге к одинокому коттеджу у моря, я молча поклялся человеку, которого полюбил столь же беспредельно, как самую жизнь: «Я за тобой пойду... О, я хочу из ада сделать небо, принявши смерть от милой мне руки!»1)

***

— Мы просим прощения за столь долгую задержку. Мы как можно быстрее разберемся с проблемой, но, возможно, нам не удастся попасть в Лондон раньше полуночи.

Кондуктор, сделавший это объявление, выглядел измученным, но я был слишком поглощен желанием скорее увидеть мистера Вустера, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме нехарактерного для меня нетерпения. Я был совершенно измотан. Поезда во Франции прибыли с опозданием, но это было и неудивительно: французы отличаются гораздо более небрежным отношением к пунктуальности, нежели англичане. Когда я взошел на борт парома, чтобы перебраться через Ла-Манш, погода стояла ясная — на небе было ни облачка, так что я надеялся добраться до Беркли-сквер еще до наступления вечера. Однако, стоило нам отойти на несколько сотен ярдов от берега, послышался гром и с юга подул сильный ветер. Вскоре на палубу полились яростные струи дождя, а о борт начали биться огромные волны. Я прибыл на много часов позже отхода нужного мне поезда и с трудом успел на вечерний, который отходил в 7.14.

Я уже начал с раздражением размышлять о том, удастся ли мне вообще увидеть Лондон, когда кондуктор объявил новости нашему переполненному вагону. Мы были на полпути в Брайтон — и у меня не было возможности послать мистеру Вустеру телеграмму, чтобы предупредить его о том, что я прибуду с опозданием. Я сделал глубокий вдох и постарался успокоить расшатавшиеся нервы. В конце концов, ведь я был необычайно дисциплинированным, изобретательным, а главное — терпеливым человеком. И, несмотря на все неудобства, эта задержка не была существенной для общего плана действий.

В тот момент я и понятия не имел, что неудачи, преследовавшие мое путешествие домой, были всего лишь бледной тенью испытаний, которые мне предстояло испытать — и которые поколеблют мое самообладание и приведут меня на порог отчаяния.

***

Время прибытия, объявленное кондуктором, оказалось слишком оптимистичным прогнозом — на самом деле мы достигли вокзала Ватерлоо, когда стрелки часов уже миновали час ночи. Когда же я оказался на тротуаре перед нашим домом, было начало третьего. Я посмотрел на окна — свет все еще горел, что я воспринял как обнадеживающий знак. Мистер Вустер часто ложится спать за полночь и спит допоздна, так что у меня были хорошие шансы сделать запланированное признание уже этой ночью.

Несмотря на тревожное и измученное состояние, я вступил в двери лифта уверенным и решительным шагом. Войдя в квартиру, я огляделся в поисках нанимателя и кашлянул, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. Свет был включен повсеместно, а в комнате творился настоящий разгром. Я повесил на вешалку у двери шляпу и пальто и начал медленно расчищать поверхности, пробираясь к хозяйской спальне. Мистера Вустера там не оказалось, и я свернул обратно в гостиную, где обнаружил его длинные ноги, торчавшие из-под дивана — полный бардак помешал мне увидеть их прежде.

Испугавшись, я мгновенно приблизился к дивану и заглянул в темное пространство под ним.

— Сэр? — Мой спокойный тон, не выдавший ни грамма сумасшедшего волнения, которое я испытывал, вызвал у моего нанимателя стон. — Сэр, с вами все в порядке?

Ноги двинулись, и мистер Вустер показался из-под дивана. Голова его была всклокочена, а одежда так измята, что было больно об этом думать. Беспокоился я напрасно — он не был болен или ранен, всего лишь пьян, причем весьма изрядно. Сердце мое упало. Все надежды на обсуждение темы, на которую я так усиленно размышлял последние две недели, испарились. Я поднялся на ноги и спросил прохладным тоном:

— Сэр желает провести ночь на полу или мне следует приготовить спальню?

Взгляд его наконец сфокусировался на мне, и он тут же вытаращил глаза.

— Дживс? — пробормотал он, с видимым усилием приподнимаясь и устраиваясь на диванных подушках. — Ты здесь.

— В самом деле, сэр. А вы, я вижу, провели вечер весьма оживленно.

Мое присутствие произвело на мистера Вустера странное впечатление — казалось, он был удивлен видеть меня.

— Дживс, я… Где ты был? — выпалил он. — Я б-был… я волновался. Думал, ты эт-та… решил помахать мне ручкой. Тот самый галстук в клеточку — я подумал, ты решил из-за него распрощаться с духом феодальной верности, а заодно и с юным господином. А я ведь даже ни разу не надевал этот чертов галстук, Дживс!

Я, конечно, был осведомлен о существовании вышеупомянутого галстука, спрятанного на дне его полки с носками. Я намеревался уничтожить его, как только мистер Вустер отправится за город, но он пока ни разу не осмеливался надевать сей ужасающий предмет одежды в моем присутствии. Из его сбивчивого бормотания я понял: мое опоздание почти на сутки без соответствующего оповещения привело его к поспешному и ошибочному заключению, что я решил без предупреждения оставить свою службу у него по причине контрабандного приобретения им галстука. Выводы, которые можно было из этого сделать относительно его мнения о цене моей преданности ему, только усугубили мое все растущее раздражение по поводу его прискорбного опьянения. Однако помимо раздражения я испытывал любопытство — что же привело мистера Вустера к столь плачевному состоянию? Пусть ему и случалось приходить из клуба «Трутни» навеселе — в подобной степени нетрезвости я видел его крайне редко.

Я продолжил разговаривать с ним ледяным тоном.

— Сэр, отправление моего поезда было задержано, а во время пересечения Ла-Манша возникли дополнительные сложности. Я бы отослал вам телеграмму, но у меня не было возможности это сделать. Надеюсь, это не причинило вам излишнего беспокойства.

— Излишнего беспокойства? — медленно выговорил он слова, словно я произнес их на незнакомом ему языке. Встряхнув головой, он прикрыл глаза рукой. — Дживс, ты говоришь так че… чопо…

— Четко, сэр? — предположил я.

Он поднял глаза и устремил на меня расфокусированный и при этом нехарактерно для него воинственный взгляд.

— Как надутая и обиженная лягушка!

Глаза у него были красные, однако я не мог точно сказать, истекало это из опьянения или слез.

Я застыл от его слов.

— Приложу все усилия, чтобы исправиться сэр. Позвольте удалиться и приготовить вам спальню.

Я вышел из гостиной и начал снимать с его кровати постельное белье. Мне так не понравилось его предположение, что я мог настолько легко уйти от него, что я на какое-то мгновение испытал соблазн бросить его в смятые простыни, после чего улечься в собственную постель. Однако никакие мелкие обиды не могли заставить меня пренебречь высокими стандартами моей профессии. Я резко расправил простыню на кровати и обернулся. Мистер Вустер стоял, тяжело прислонившись к дверному косяку, и молча смотрел на меня. Он выглядел более собранным и слегка виноватым.

— Прости, Дживс.

— Сэр?

— Прости, что так напился, старина. Просто иногда задумываюсь, что такой выдающийся человек, как ты, делает с таким болваном, как Вустер, Б. А когда ты уезжаешь, эти мысли только обостряются. Ты не приехал вовремя — и я пошел в «Трутни», а там, чем позже становилось, тем меньше в моей черепушке оставалось здравого смысла. — Он слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка его тотчас же исчезла, когда он что-то заметил в выражении моего лица.

— Как ты съездил, Дживс? Ты выглядишь явственно обездоволенным, если есть такое слово. Обычно ты возвращаешься с морских берегов, битком набитым рыбой, а в глазах у тебя светится дух викингов. Но не сейчас. Что-то случилось? — Он покачнулся вперед, чтобы поближе рассмотреть мое лицо.

Он всегда отлично различал тончайшие оттенки моих эмоций — и благодаря этой удивительной чувствительности смог разглядеть мое недовольство даже в столь нетрезвом состоянии.

— Мой отпуск прошел вполне удовлетворительно, сэр, — ответил я более мягким тоном. — Если вы готовы отойти ко сну, прошу в кровать — она готова. Если вам понадобится стакан воды, вы найдете его на прикроватном столике.

Он послушно, хоть и неуклюже, начал избавляться от одежды, а я, следуя за ним, подбирать ее с пола. К тому моменту как я закончил с этим занятием, он уже облачился в пижаму и забрался в кровать, так и не сводя с меня взгляд. Я избавился от одежды и вытянулся перед ним в струнку.

— Желаете что-то еще, сэр?

Веки его начали смыкаться, но он нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Встретил Гасси в «Трутнях» — просил помочь тебя вытащить его из неприятностей, хотя, между нами, Дживс, он ведет себя как последний идиот. Он в городе на неделю и… — Голос его прервался. — Хотел сказать тебе кое-то, Дживс, но, похоже, мои дурацкие мозги не в состоянии сейчас ничего выдать.

— Не переживайте, сэр, поговорим завтра, — заверил я его и покинул комнату. Выключая свет, я услышал почти неразличимое:

— Чудовищно скучал по тебе, Дживс.

Я тихо закрыл за собой дверь и на мгновение задержался подле его спальни, закрыв глаза. Возможно, это было всего лишь следствием моего психологической и физической усталости, но его удивительное, хоть и нетрезвое признание глубоко меня тронуло. Я попытался сдержать тепло, разливавшееся в груди, и напомнить себе о том, что воспринимать серьезно пьяные речи очень опасно, особенно для человека моего положения. Это не удержало меня, однако, от тихого ответа:

— Я тоже скучал по вам, сэр.

Проснулся я лишь чуть позже обыкновения, и, несмотря на минувший тяжелый вечер, почувствовал себя в отличном расположении духа. После легкого завтрака я занялся уборкой квартиры, которая находилась, как я уже ранее отметил, в состоянии ужасающего беспорядка. Носки свисали с торшеров, окурки обнаруживались в столь неожиданных местах, как пространство между диванными подушками и выдвижные ящики стола; что же касается липких бокалов из-под коктейлей, то они покрывали пространство практически всех столов, а также теснились на каминной полке. Однако все это ничуть не испортило мое хорошее настроение — ведь эти мелкие хозяйственные дела знаменовали мое возвращение к заботе о мистере Вустере. Обнаружив обуглившиеся останки клетчатого галстука в камине, я даже почти улыбнулся.

Я быстро навел порядок в гостиной и кухне, после чего приготовил восстанавливающее средство для мистера Вустера. Приготовив особенно эффективную смесь, я с извращенным удовольствием подумал о головной боли, которая без сомнения должна была терзать моего нанимателя после излияний прошедшей ночи. Подозревая, что на полноценный завтрак его сил может не хватить, я приготовил чашку чая и вплыл в спальню мистера Вустера.

По его дыханию можно было сделать вывод, что он проснулся, но испытывает крайний дискомфорт. Его изящные руки прикрывали глаза, а лицо, судя по тому участку, что я мог разглядеть, было искажено болью.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Я полагаю, вы достаточно отдохнули, чтобы выпить это?

Мистер Вустер издал стон.

— Дживс, зачем они нужны, эти утра? Ну их к черту! У меня все дела улажены? Последнему из Вустеров сейчас больше всего нужны гробовщик и укромная яма для захоронения бренных останков.

— Я полагаю, все же ситуация не столь серьезна, сэр.

Его рука нашарила принесенный мой стакан, и он молча выпил его содержимое. Я же тем временем открыл занавески и распахнул окно. Не по осени теплый ветерок ворвался внутрь и разогнал застоявшийся воздух.

Обернувшись к мистеру Вустеру, я обнаружил, что он уже значительно повеселел и сидел на кровати, глядя на меня с теплой улыбкой. Однако стоило ему встретиться со мной взглядом, как улыбка его увяла, а на лице появилось смущенное выражение.

— Э-э, Дживс… Я тут слегка не уверен насчет того, что мог наговорить или сделать прошлой ночью. Я хватанул несколько — да что там, гораздо больше, чем несколько — лишних стаканов в «Трутнях» и был уже значительно ниже ватерлинии, когда ты вернулся.

— Если точнее, сэр, вы находились ниже линии дивана.

Мистер Вустер мило порозовел и продолжил, опустив взгляд:

— Ну так и вот, Дживс, признайся — я говорил или делал что-то, не подобающее для preux chevalier? Мне не случалось так напиваться с тех самых пор, как я участвовал в гребных гонках за Оксфорд и… ну, мне ужасно неудобно, когда я думаю о том, что тебе, возможно, пришлось нянчиться со мной сразу же после возвращения из отпуска, старина.

Я вручил ему чай.

— Ничего подобного, сэр.

Он с облегчением сделал глоток, и на его выразительное лицо вновь вернулась улыбка.

— Как прошел твой отпуск, Дживс? Ты выглядишь загорелым, подтянутым и отлично отдохнувшим. Внушил ли ты ужас в сердца могучей макрели своим гарпуном?

— Спасибо, сэр, — склонил я голову, — но я чувствую себя обязанным сообщить вам, что на макрель не охотятся с гарпуном, и к тому же моя рыбалка обычно проходит на берегах Средиземного моря, поэтому я не ловлю макрель.

Данная рыба обитает в Атлантическом океане у берегов Северной Америки, и, из-за своего пресного вкуса и особой плотности…

— Дживс, — перебил меня мистер Вустер, так резко опустив чашку, что я забеспокоился о судьбе блюдца, — хватит о макрели. Выброси макрель из головы.

— Уже выбросил, сэр. Что касается ответа на ваш вопрос — я весьма хорошо провел отпуск, сэр, спасибо.

Возникла пауза, в течение которой он допил чай. Я собрался с духом и слегка кашлянул.

— Дживс?

— Если позволите, сэр, есть один… деликатный вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить.

Глаза мистера Вустера наполнились тревогой. Он отставил чашку с блюдцем на столик и повернулся ко мне.

— Конечно, Дживс. Только если ты хотел сказать про тот дурацкий клетчатый галстук, я уже от него избавился.

— Нет, сэр, речь пойдет совершенно не об этом причудливом предмете одежды, хоть я и не сомневаюсь, что он нашел себе лучшее место. — Я сделал глубокий вдох. — Сэр, с того момента как я… а-ай!

Я издал совершенно не достойное моего статуса удивленное восклицание. Пока я говорил, я неожиданно почувствовал, что по моей ноге, внутри брючины, карабкается что-то холодное и липкое. Я присел, поднял брючину — и обнаружил на своей голени представителя семейства taricha granulosa — а именно, обыкновенного орегонского тритона. Передернувшись от отвращения, я отцепил тритона от ноги и изумленно на него воззрился.

— Сэр? Почему в вашей спальне находится тритон?

Мистер Вустер вытаращил на меня глаза, судорожно сжимая одеяло.

— Дживс, если ты обернешься, ты обнаружишь, что здесь гораздо больше одного тритона, — пискнул он.

Я круто развернулся и увидел как минимум дюжину отвратительных существ, расползающихся по ковру спальни. Не веря своим глазам, я проследил их маршрут и понял, что следуют они из ванны мистера Вустера. Вся квартира была в таком ужасающем состоянии, что я не нашел времени на обследование ванной комнаты — и это, как выяснилось, оказалось серьезной ошибкой. Рядом с раковиной было составлено три пустых аквариума, а ванна буквально кишела тритонами. Судя по уровню оставшейся в ней грязи, с вечера она, очевидно, была заполнена водой на высоту в несколько дюймов, но из-за небрежно помещенной на место затычки вода всю ночь убывала — и к утру ванна опустела, а отважные исследователи отправились на поиски новых ее источников. Я вновь обернулся к мистеру Вустеру, который все еще сидел с открытым ртом, наблюдая за вторжением в его владения амфибий.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что у вас в гостях находится мистер Финк-Ноттл, сэр?

— Гасси? — На мистера Вустера наконец снизошло озарение, и рот его закрылся. Он радостно мне улыбнулся, словно забыл о заполонивших квартиру тритонах. — Гасси. Да, Дживс, он провел ночь в комнате для гостей. Я так напился вчера вечером, что совершенно забыл об этом. Он попросил, чтобы ты помог ему, Дживс. Семейная лодка бедняги дала течь. Эмеральд явно всыпала ему перцу по первое число.

— В самом деле, сэр.

Я, надо сказать, совершенно равнодушен к многочисленным и временами практически не отличимым друг от друга друзьям мистера Вустера, но сам он относится к ним с такой преданностью и верностью, что и у меня это вызывает определенную благосклонность, за исключением случаев, когда их требования и пожелания подвергают мистера Вустера опасности или его компрометируют (что, к сожалению, случается весьма нередко). Однако же на этот раз я испытал совершенно определенные отрицательные эмоции по отношению к мистеру Финк-Ноттлу — по исключительно личным причинам. Я никогда бы не стал рисковать своей собственной безопасностью, не говоря уже о благополучии мистера Вустера, делая такие компрометирующие признания, которые я планировал, в присутствии в квартире гостя — пусть и столь рассеянного и безобидного, как мистер Финк-Ноттл. К тому же я бы хотел, чтобы мистер Вустер имел возможность подумать над моими словами без необходимости отвлекаться на присутствие в нашем доме еще одного человека. Я немедленно принял решение избавиться от этого нежеланного отвлекающего фактора с его армией отвратительных питомцев любыми способами, которые позволят приличия.

* * *

Как только мистер Финк-Ноттл появился из гостевой спальни, я сразу понял, что он тоже накануне злоупотребил спиртными напитками, что случалось с ним только в моменты сильнейших душевных потрясений. Одет он был явно в тот же костюм, что и накануне вечером.

— О, привет, Дживс, — пробормотал он, после чего тут же рухнул в кресло.

— Доброе утро, мистер Финк-Ноттл, — ответил я. — Мистер Вустер интересовался, сможете ли вы разрешить небольшую проблему с тритонами, которая возникла в его спальне.

Мистер Финк-Ноттл вытаращил глаза, вскочил на ноги и ринулся в спальню мистера Вустера — словно и не страдал только что от жестокого похмелья. Я вошел в гостевую спальню и обнаружил, что она находится в состоянии, способном состязаться с dishabillé мистера Финк-Ноттла — весь угол был завален чемоданами, а простыни оказались скручены в узлы. Я как можно скорее навел в комнате порядок, а когда вернулся в гостиную, мистер Финк-Ноттл уже стоял там с аквариумами, в которых находились возвращенные на полагающееся им место тритоны. Мгновение спустя в комнату вошел мистер Вустер, и я с удовольствием подметил в его лице легкое раздражение гостем.

— Послушай, Гасси, — сказал он, засунув руки в карманы халата, — оденься-ка прилично, а то старина Дживс не откликнется на твою просьбу о помощи. Ты ведь знаешь, какой он ретроград и консерватор в том, что касается одежды, которую носят вторые сутки подряд, особенно после того как провели в ней бурный вечер.

Мистер Финк-Ноттл бросил на меня виноватый взгляд, словно я был директором школы, а он — робким учеником, застигнутым в неположенное время в неположенном месте.

Как только дверь гостевой спальни за ним закрылась, мистер Вустер повернулся ко мне.

— Ну вот, на какое-то время мы от него избавились. Послушай, Дживс, ты вроде бы хотел мне что-то сказать.

Я вздохнул про себя.

— Это несущественно, сэр.

Он прищурился.

— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда говоришь о несущественном. О чем бы ты ни хотел поговорить с юным господином сегодня утром, это определенно было существенным.

Я приподнял бровь.

— В самом деле, сэр?

— Дживс, ты, судя по всему, недоволен. Прости меня, что забыл рассказать тебе про Гасси, но ты должен сделать скидку на мое злоупотребление б. и с. накануне. Вустеровский мозг находился явно не в лучшей форме. Так что ты собирался мне сказать?

В голос мистера Вустера вновь вернулась тревога, и я поспешил его успокоить. Сейчас был не самый удачный момент совершить признание и вверить свою судьбу в его руки, и, пока этот момент не настал, мне не хотелось, чтобы он думал, что я серьезно на него рассержен.

— Я просто хотел спросить, вас, сэр, не собрались ли вы в мое отсутствие устроиться на работу в зоопарк.

— А?..

— Я убирал у вас под кроватью и обнаружил шарф с узором, который, насколько я понял, изображает пятна леопарда. Из этого я мог сделать только один вывод — что вы неожиданно заинтересовались жизнью экзотических животных.

Вся его тревога тут же испарилась — это была привычная территория для нас обоих.

— Дживс, на этот раз ты слишком далеко зашел. Этот стильный предмет одежды, о котором ты говоришь с таким отвращением, — подарок от Уфи Проссера. Он побывал месяц назад на сафари, и все парни в «Трутнях» пришли в полный восторг от этого обалденного шарфа. Не хочу слышать никакой критики, Дживс. Более того, я надену его прямо сегодня днем — и пройдусь в нем по городу, ко всеобщим зависти и восторгу!

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Мне подготовить для ансамбля хлыст и узорчатый цилиндр?

— Думаю, синий костюм в полоску вполне подойдет. И ни слова больше про зоопарки и цирки. Шарф останется стильным украшением вустеровской шеи, одобряешь ты его, Дживс, или нет.

— Да, сэр.

Мистер Вустер исполнил свою угрозу, и я тут же пожалел о своем тактическом отвлекающем маневре, который укрепил его в решимости носить шарф вопреки моему мнению и всем стандартам хорошего вкуса. Мистер Вустер отбыл, заявив свысока, что появится дома к ужину. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, вновь появился мистер Финк-Ноттл, одетый почти подобающе цивилизованному джентльмену.

— Я полагаю, Берти все тебе рассказал, Дживс, — уныло начал разговор мистер Финк-Ноттл.

— Напротив, мистер Финк-Ноттл, мистер Вустер только дал мне понять, что у вас произошла небольшая семейная ссора.

— Небольшая! Дживс, да Эмеральд выкинула меня из моего собственного дома! И хватило же Берти наглости назвать это «небольшой ссорой»!

— Возможно, будет лучше, если вы мне расскажете обо всем с самого начала.

Не буду утомлять читателей подробным изложением долгого и бессвязного рассказа мистера Финк-Ноттла о его горестях. Достаточно сказать, что его отношения с бывшей мисс Стокер оказались под угрозой из-за того, что мистер Финк-Ноттл раз за разом, хоть и безо всяких дурных намерений, обнаруживался в обществе разных представительниц домашней обслуги. Расскажи мне об этом любой другой человек, я назвал бы его лжецом, но мистер Финк-Ноттл — один из самых незадачливых, беспомощных и безобидных существ из всего окружения мистера Вустера. Кульминацией истории стало его присутствие в спальне горничной в поисках большого тритона женского пола по кличке Энни — к несчастью, так же звали и саму горничную. Когда миссис Финк-Ноттл застала своего мужа под юбкой горничной и услышала, как он зовет нежным голосом: «Энни! Энни!», она закономерно отправила его собирать вещи.

Должен признаться: план, который я разработал, служил прежде всего цели как можно скорее выставить мистера Финк-Ноттла из квартиры, а не помочь ему, и поэтому не отличался особой тонкостью. Я посоветовал ему вернуться и удивить миссис Финк-Ноттл предложением отправиться в круиз, подальше от прислуги, а также, что, возможно, еще более важно, от его тритонов. Этот план к тому же, объяснил я, поможет объяснить, почему ему было так необходимо тайно общаться с прислугой.

Если плану и не хватало привычного изящества, мистер Финк-Ноттл совершенно этого не заметил. Когда я закончил излагать все детали, он заметно оживился.

— Дживс, потрясающая идея! Вот, возьми пятерку. А теперь иди и собери мои сумки. Мне еще нужно заказать билеты и вернуть жену!

Я принес ему шляпу и пальто.

— Слышал, что на Карибах в это время года исключительно мягкий климат, — предложил я, наслаждаясь мыслью, что отправляю его в места, максимально удаленные от нас с мистером Вустером.

— Спасибо, Дживс!

Я закрыл за ним дверь и до вечера оказался предоставлен сам себе. Время это я провел за очищением ванны мистера Вустера от грязи и остатков тритоньих шкур, предаваясь фантазиям о том, что я скажу своему нанимателю — теперь, когда мы остались в тишине и покое. Однако, как предупреждал нас поэт Бернс: «Прекрасный план по воле рока не преуспеет, а мыши, люди — всё до срока мечты лелеют».

* * *

— Какой сегодня день, Дживс? — улыбнулся мистер Вустер, взглянув на меня поверх дымящейся чашки дарджилинга.

— Удивительно теплый для этого времени года, сэр, с легкой облачностью на западе, хотя вероятность дождя весьма незначительна.

Мистер Вустер довольно хмыкнул, уткнувшись в тарелку с беконом и яйцами. Мистер Финк-Ноттл оставался у нас еще полтора дня, бронируя билеты и заказывая транспорт обратно в своё поместье в Линкольншире, так что это было первое утро с момента моего возвращения, которым мы могли насладиться вдвоем при полном отсутствии тритонов. Я ответил на его счастливую улыбку собственной полуулыбкой, надежда, как пернатое существо, воспарила над моей душой.

— Бог в своих н. — и в порядке м. Ни Финков, ни Ноттлов на горизонте, Дживс.

Я кивнул.

— Должен ли я приготовить вам ванну, сэр?

— Конечно, Дживс. И я… ммм… нисколько не сомневаюсь в твоей компетенции, старина, ведь в поддержании ослепительной чистоты вустеровского гнезда тебе равных нет, но мне необходимо узнать, сумел ли ты полностью избавить нашу ванную от этих тритоновых созданий.

С того случая с тритонами мой наниматель принимал ванну исключительно в гостевой комнате, и хотя я понимал его обеспокоенность, мне пришелся не по душе намек на то что я разрешил бы ему когда-либо искупаться в небезупречной ванной.

— Конечно, сэр, — сухо сказал я.

В ответ он так ослепительно улыбнулся, что если бы я не был уже по уши влюблен в него, то влюбился бы в этот самый момент. Я помог мистеру Вустеру принять ванну, после чего вымыл оставшуюся после завтрака посуду и выложил его одежду на сегодня. Я выбрал серый костюм с легким узором и темно-синий галстук, который всегда выгодно оттенял его удивительно голубые глаза, а также пару элегантных серебряных запонок и белые гетры. Я оставил одежду в комнате и после того, как завел часы и сменил постельное белье, вернулся на кухню, где принялся полировать серебро, прислушиваясь к тому, как мистер Вустер готовится встретить день.

Прошло не более пяти минут, как я услышал, что он уже суетится в гостиной, без сомнения, в поисках зажигалки, которую он накануне оставил под приставным столиком. Я отложил серебро и проследовал в гостиную, где без лишних слов зажег его сигарету. Мистер Вустер признательно улыбнулся и несколько мгновений молча дымил, уставившись в окно на залитую солнцем улицу.

Вот он — мой идеальный момент, решил я, и деликатно откашлялся.

— Да, Дживс?

Я подошел ближе, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Мне нужно кое в чем признаться, сэр. Хотя я считаю, что ваша неожиданно обнаруженная тяга к животному узору шейного одеяния совершенно не подобает джентльмену, в данном случае это будет лишь увиливанием от более важной темы, которую я хотел бы обсудить с вами.

— Да? — мистер Вустер нервно затянулся сигаретой. — Если честно, Дживс, я думал, что это могло бы быть… эээ… как называют то, что делает кто-то, чтобы отвлечься от чего-то такого, о чем этот кто-то не хотел бы, чтобы кое-кто другой знал? Звучит как развлечение.

— Возможно, вы имеете в виду ‘отвлечение’, сэр?

— Ах, да, именно оно. Отвлечение. Я подумал, что это могло бы быть отвлечением. В общем если тебе есть что сказать мне, то я весь внимание. Ну не весь, так как мне, очевидно, понадобится немного серого вещества, чтобы обмозговать те глубокомысленные слова, которые, должно быть, сочинили твои огромные мозги. Или, возможно, у тебя ко мне просьба. Выкладывай, не стесняйся. Ты просишь прибавки? Тогда тебе известно, что я охотно отдам тебе половину моего королевства. Все, что угодно, за исключением долгих отпусков, конечно. Ты знаешь, я не могу без тебя.

Я подождал, пока он закончит болтать, прежде чем набрать воздуха в грудь и ринуться навстречу судьбе.

— Сэр, философ Спиноза однажды сказал, что все счастье или несчастье зависит от качества…

Динг-донг.

Меня прервал знакомый и теперь вызывающий отвращение звук дверного звонка. Мы с мистером Вустером стояли намного ближе друг к другу, чем полагалось правилами приличия, и теперь молча уставились друг на друга.

Динг-донг.

Снова прозвонил звонок. Опомнившись, я поспешил сделал шаг назад, в то время как мистер Вустер бросился к входной двери. Наши ноги запутались, и мистер Вустер рухнул лицом в ковер.

— Вы не пострадали, сэр? — я протянул ему руку, и мистер Вустер поднялся на ноги, вскарабкавшись по мне, как по лиане, его щеки алели от смущения. Однако, даже выпрямившись, он не выпустил моей руки и не отвел взгляд.

Динг-донг.

Звонок прозвонил в третий раз, и я деликатно откашлялся.

Мистер Вустер выпустил мою руку, будто обжегшись, и залился более густым оттенком красного.

— Лучше открыть, Дживс.

Я осторожно поднял упавшую сигарету с пола, прежде чем она вызвала возгорание, и, протянув окурок ему, пошел открыть дверь. Это была телеграмма для мистера Вустера.

Я проглядел листок с коротко сформулированными предложениями.

— Из телеграммы следует, что это леди Уорплестон. Она желает, чтобы мы пригласили ее на ланч приблизительно через полчаса.

— Тетя Агата! — с тревогой воскликнул мистер Вустер. — Что во имя всего святого эта дракониха, пожирающая юных племянников и использующая их кости, чтобы почистить клыки, хочет от меня, Дживс? Она уж точно не напрашивается в гости к третьему с конца любимому племяннику ради приятной компании.

— Такая вероятность кажется незначительной, сэр, — допустил я. Момент для разговора был упущен, но я мог потерпеть. Будет еще один. Я мысленно составил список покупок, так как наша кладовая почти опустела в мое отсутствие. — Если вы извините меня, есть пара дел, которые необходимо сделать, если нам придется принимать гостей через полчаса, сэр.

Мистер Вустер мрачно кивнул.

— Одна нога здесь, другая там, Дживс. Если бы предки Вустеров в крестовых походах достигли святой земли и обнаружили там место, кишащее огнедышащими тетями, они бы пришпорили своих могучих скакунов обратно в старую добрую Англию, да?

— Как скажете, сэр.

* * *

— Ты не часто можешь услышать это от меня, Дживс, — сказал мистер Вустер после ланча, развалившись на диване. — Но этот визит бича Вустеров был менее бичеподобным, чем раньше. Никаких тетушкиных схем, чтобы женить меня на какой-нибудь чертовой девице или пристроить меня на какую-нибудь прибыльную должность. Представь визит от тети Агаты, где все, что она хочет от своего племянника, — это присмотреть за Макинтошем несколько дней. — Он нежно потрепал сидящую на его коленях собаку. — На самом деле, — добавил он, эффектно опрокинув в себя остатки бренди, — моя душа летит на крыльях, как что-то там, и я отпраздную то, что мы теперь делим дом с нашим маленьким другом, пощекотав клавиши несколькими душевными мелодиями.

— Я надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, сэр.

Он замер на пути к пианино и смерил меня взглядом.

— Я выбрал несколько новых песен в твое отсутствие, Дживс, и мне кажется, тебе понравится одна из них. Она содержит в себе частичку философии и весомую долю мозговитости, из-за чего я сразу подумал о тебе.

Мистер Вустер устроился за пианино и приступил к худшему образцу мюзик-хольного хлама, который я когда-либо слышал. Мелодичный и выразительный тенор Мистера Вустера дополнялся повизгиванием Макинтоша, наблюдавшего за моим хозяином с жизнерадостным собачьим вниманием.

Я удалился в кухню, чтобы возобновить полировку серебра и подождать того момента, когда я смог бы вернуться снова в гостиную без риска непоправимого повреждения барабанных перепонок или музыкального слуха.

* * *

Поначалу я не видел в присутствии Макинтоша какой-либо помехи моему грядущему разговору с мистером Вустером. Но оказалось, что я недооценил всю глубину коварства, что таилась в груди маленького терьера.

Я решил еще раз поднять мучающий меня вопрос, после того как принес мистеру Вустеру вечерний коктейль. Он снова устроился на диване и был полностью поглощен мистическим романом.

— Послушай, Дживс, — сказал он, сделав глоток «Манхэттена» и одобрительно причмокнув губами, — не хочешь позаимствовать ее, когда я закончу? Книжка абсолютно превосходна.

— Возможно, сэр, — с сомнением ответил я. — Между тем, не могли бы мы снова вернуться к тому небольшому делу, о котором я упоминал ранее, до прибытия телеграммы леди Уорплестон.

Мистер Вустер сделал еще один глоток и отложил книгу.

— Конечно, — нерешительно ответил он. — Это же не имеет отношения к Спинозе, правда? Знаю, что ты обожаешь засесть с его последним творением, но я глянул на то, что он написал, и боюсь, все это выходит за пределы моего понимания. Не то, чтобы я не хотел бы попробовать, конечно, если ты думаешь, что это улучшило бы незначительное содержимое вустеровской черепушки.

— Нет, это не имеет отношения к Спинозе, — поправил его я, — хотя кое-что из того, что он написал, возможно, прольет свет на то, что я собираюсь сказать. Сэр, уже долгое время я испытываю…

Именно в этот момент Макинтош, который до этого спокойно спал, свернувшись клубочком на другом конце дивана, разразился разрывающим барабанные перепонки лаем. Я замолчал, а мистер Вустер притянул собаку к себе на колени и начал почесывать ему за ушами. Макинтош успокоился.

— Извини. Продолжай, старина.

— С тех пор как я впервые поступил к вам на работу…

Пес снова начал лаять, будто одержимый бесами. Я замолчал. Пес тоже замолчал.

Я попытался снова.

— Я… — Макинтош зарычал и продолжил невыносимые вопли. Ничего из того, что мой наниматель делал или говорил, не могло убедить Макинтоша прекратить выражение того, что, как я начал подозревать, было искренним неодобрением. Без единого слова я поднял собаку за шиворот, перенес ее на кухню и закрыл дверь. Последовала краткая и долгожданная тишина, прежде чем пес снова начал гавкать.

— Послушай-ка, Дживс, ты не думаешь, что Макинтош болен? — Мистер Вустер выглядел обеспокоенным. — Это на него не похоже.

— Не могу сказать, сэр, — ответил я. — Для такого маленького животного огромное количество шума, которое оно производит, превосходит все ожидания.

— Ты что-то говорил, Дживс?

Лай все не стихал.

— Сэр, возможно, мне стоит вывести животное на прогулку, чтобы успокоить его душевное состояние.

Мистер Вустер покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что ты ему сейчас по нраву, Дживс. Я сам выведу Макинтоша для небольшого проме-чего-то там. Но перед этим не мог бы ты просветить меня, что тебя тяготит?

Пока он смотрел на меня этими бесконечно голубыми глазами, я открыл рот, чтобы сказать те самые слова, которые определят мою дальнейшую судьбу, когда зазвонил телефон, едва слышный за лаем Макинтоша.

Мистер Вустер выпучил в страхе глаза.

— Господи боже, Дживс, что если это тетя Агата!

— Сэр?

Он вскочил на ноги и в одно мгновение притащил Макинтоша из кухни, пристегнул к нему поводок и почти выпрыгнул за дверь.

— Она захочет поговорить с маленьким негодником, и если он будет лаять, как сейчас, она решит, что мы пытаемся убить ее обожаемого пса, после чего она сама убьет своего недостойного племянника. Пока-пока!

Мое состояние было таково, что если леди Уорплесдон сделала бы такой вывод, в тот момент ее предположение не было бы абсолютно неверным. Я медленно выдохнул и ответил на звонок. На другом конце линии оказалась вовсе не тетя Агата.

 

* * *

 

Я почти не видел мистера Вустера тем вечером. Через полчаса он вернулся с прогулки и не успел сделать и шага внутрь квартиры, как Макинтош заметил меня и снова залился лаем, словно одержимый. Мистер Вустер сказал, что не может выносить этот чудовищный гам и отправится в «Трутни», и что мне не стоит его ждать.

Несмотря на предупреждение, первой моей мыслью было все же дождаться его, но потом, решив, что мистер Вустер, скорее всего, даст себе волю в клубе, я передумал. Вместо этого я провел вечер, планируя, как выманить его из квартиры, если Макинтош продолжит упорствовать. В кровать я отправился уверенный, что завтра наступит день, в который я узнаю раз и навсегда, что именно значу для мистера Вустера. Была не была, решил я, погружаясь в сон, полный раздражительных терьеров.

— Дживс, твоя идея с пикником оказалась просто блестящей, — сказал мистер Вустер, делая глоток вина, после чего стянул из корзинки еще одну холодную котлету. Мы сидели на солнышке в отдаленном уголке Гайд парка и наслаждались поздним ланчем, оставив Макинтоша вариться в собственной брюзгливости в квартире.

Я едва заметно усмехнулся, соглашаясь с ним, и с усилием отвел взгляд от раскинувшейся на покрывале статной фигуры мистера Вустера. Это была идеальная обстановка для моего признания. Хотя в парке были другие люди, никто из них не приближался к тому закутку, что я выбрал для нашей неторопливой трапезы. Я также полагал, что необычное окружение сработает в мою пользу. Здесь, хоть я и сервировал для мистера Вустера ланч, мне не нужно было прислуживать ему, как я делаю в нашей квартире, где правила приличия не позволяли нам есть вместе. С легкой тоской я подумал, что сейчас все выглядело так, будто мы были старыми друзьями, что наслаждаются, вероятно, одним из последних теплых дней лета.

— Ты знаешь, Дживс, — задумчиво сказал мистер Вустер, — это может прозвучать чертовски глупо, но такие моменты возвращают внимание молодого господина к вопросам любви.

Только годы, проведенные в оттачивании умения скрывать свои чувства, позволили мне принять эти слова с абсолютным хладнокровием. Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на моем лице, выдавая охватившее мою душу смятение.

— Сэр?

Мистер Вустер поболтал вином в бокале.

— Да, любви, Дживс, и о том, что если бы я женился на любой из тех девиц, с которыми был помолвлен — по моему желанию или против него — я навеки потерял бы свободу вот так просто пойти погулять в осенний денек, наслаждаясь солнечными лучами в компании моего слуги. — Он повернулся ко мне. — Если из-за любви я когда-либо лишусь таких моментов или такого чуда, как ты в моей жизни, тогда бог нежной страсти может выпустить весь колчан в какого-нибудь другого парня, потому что с этого Вустера довольно.

Судьба, наконец, решила улыбнуться моим стараниям. Я подвинулся немного ближе к растянувшемуся на покрывале мистеру Вустеру, но не слишком, чтобы не привлекать нежелательного внимания.

— Могу ли я высказаться свободно, сэр?

— Разумеется, Дживс, — кивнул мистер Вустер, а после покосился на небо. — Ох, послушай-ка, как неожиданно потемнело.

Что-то мокрое плюхнулось мне на затылок. Мне хватило одного взгляда на грозовые облака, с исключительной скоростью собирающиеся над Лондоном, чтобы понять неминуемость не только дождя, но грозы, следующей за ним.

Как по команде оглушающе прогремел гром, и на Лондон обрушился ливень. Когда мы выходили из Беркли Мэншнс, небо было ясным, поэтому я не позаботился упаковать зонт или плащ. Я быстро среагировал, спасая остатки нашего ланча, и, перекрикивая шум дождя и грома, предложил мистеру Вустеру вызвать себе такси, в то время как сам я собирался последовать за ним пешком.

Полчаса спустя я поднялся на лифте, держа в руках промокшую корзинку для пикника, моя форма вымокла и восстановлению не подлежала, а мое настроение все больше мрачнело. Как только я шагнул в квартиру, Макинтош выскочил из спальни мистера Вустера, где без сомнения давал своим голосовым связкам отдых в мое отсутствие, и начал наверстывать часы, которые упустил. Мистер Вустер выглянул следом за ним в одном халате.

— Могу я помочь тебе с чем-нибудь, старина?

Я покачал головой, отнес корзинку для пикника на кухню, и вернулся в гостиную.

— Прошу извинить меня, сэр, — спокойно сказал я, — кажется, я забыл кое-что в парке. — Не дав ему возможности ответить, я выскользнул из квартиры.

* * *

 

Я вернулся полчаса спустя с бутылкой вина, которую демонстративно держал в руке, и медицинским фиалом, полным сильного снотворного, спрятанным во внутреннем кармане моего сюртука. Я переоделся в сухую униформу и начал готовить ужин для мистера Вустера. Разделывая стейк, я отрезал кусочек мяса и окунул его в купленное ранее лекарство. Когда стейк приготовился, я принес его мистеру Вустеру, а маленький кусочек сырого мяса скормил Макинтошу.

Мистер Вустер, заметив мой очевидно незаслуженный акт доброты по отношению к животному, неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Дживс, ты не заболел после того, как попал под тот ужасный ливень? — Его глаза с тревогой изучали мое невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Я могу заверить вас, сэр, мое здоровье превосходно.

— Ну, тогда я будь я проклят, Дживс.

— Сэр?

— Ты уверяешь меня, что пышешь здоровьем, полный задора и огня, и в то же время без задней мысли поощряешь собаку, которая доставила тебе столько хлопот? Эта жадная зверюга будет вести себя хуже, чем прежде, как только насытится.

— Я так не думаю, сэр, — спокойно ответил я. Макинтош доел свое мясо, и пошатываясь, насколько пес может шататься, обогнул столовую. После чего, наконец, с широким зевком улегся на бок и затих.

— Дживс, — сказал мистер Вустер, уставившись на неподвижную фигурку Макинтоша. — Ты просто чудо.

— Благодарю, сэр. Я подумал, что провести ночь в тишине было бы благоразумно.

Мистер Вустер молча ел, пока я занимался домашними делами. После того, как тарелки после ужина были вымыты и оставлены сушиться, а я налил мистеру Вустеру бренди, я собрался с духом и мысленно повторил все, что планировал сделать. Удовлетворенный тем, что все еще мог вспомнить каждую деталь своей речи, я зашел в гостиную и предложил ему порцию виски. Мистер Вустер взял стакан, и, выпив половину, поднял глаза туда, где стоял я, дожидаясь подходящего момента.

— Ну, Дживс? Ты ведешь себя немного странно с тех пор, как вернулся из отпуска. Что-то случилось?

— Да, сэр, есть кое-что, что я хотел бы обсудить с вами с тех пор, как я вернулся из своего отпуска. Пока я наслаждался отдыхом, у меня было время поразмыслить на предмет того, что я… — Я прервался на полуслове, так как за дверью послышались громкие голоса.

— Послушай-ка, ты хоть помнишь, где он живет?

— Там была шестерка, шесть что-то там, я уверен.

— Черт возьми, Юстас, если мы ворвемся в чью-то чужую квартиру, то проведем ночь в тюрьме. Опять.

Входная дверь распахнулась, и в квартиру ввалились вымокшие насквозь Клод и Юстас, хронически безответственные кузены моего нанимателя. Они хихикали, но смех тут же стих, как только они заметили нас.

Мы с мистером Вустером молча смотрели на них. Я сжал кулаки, молясь, что если на небесах есть Бог, то пусть он поразит этих двух очевидно пьяных молодых джентльменов в эту самую секунду. Мне пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы сохранить маску спокойствия и невозмутимости. У мистера Вустера, по крайней мере, была роскошь выглядеть возмущенным.

Пользуясь ею, он встал и демонстративно прошагал к тому месту, где его кузены тяжело висели друг на друге, по-идиотски улыбаясь.

— Клод, Юстас. Вы ворвались в мою квартиру, не озаботившись ни послать телеграмму, ни даже постучать. Почему? Вы в Лондоне, а не в Южной Америке. Почему? Вы понимаете, что это частная резиденция, а не чертов Савой.

— Да будет тебе, Берти, — презрительно усмехнулся Юстас, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Мы удрали от крушительницы племянников, и нам нужно залечь на дно до завтрашнего дня. Мы гуляли по городу, когда начался шторм, и тогда Клод сказал: 'Почему бы нам не нанести визит нашему дорогому кузену Берти?’

— Ты же не можешь вышвырнуть нас, Берти, — присоединился Клод, улыбаясь с легким высокомерием. — Туда хороший хозяин собаку не выкинет, и кто знает, что может случиться с двумя такими слабыми юношами, как мы, если заставить нас бродить по темным лондонским улицам одним в таком состоянии.

Я мог видеть, что мистер Вустер был все еще раздражен, но уже смягчился. К несчастью близнецы тоже это почувствовали.

— Спасибо, Берти! Ты просто золото! — пришел в восторг Клод, плюхаясь на честерфилд.

— Послушай-ка, это что, бренди стоит в буфете? — Юстас уже наливал себе стакан дрожащими руками. Я не чувствовал по отношению к нему никаких обязательств, чтобы помогать, но ради сохранения ковра и отличного хрусталя я ловко перехватил стакан из его рук и пробормотал: — Позвольте мне позаботиться об этом вместо вас, сэр.

Мистер Вустер взмахнул руками.

— Отлично. Вы два негодника можете остаться здесь на ночь. Но лучше вам с утра пораньше смотать удочки. Тетя Агата должна прийти сюда, чтобы забрать Макинтоша в девять чертовых утра, и если она обнаружит вас здесь, то уничтожит трех племянников вместо двух.

Можно было судить о том, насколько далеко зашли близнецы, если упоминание ужасающей родственницы лишь слегка омрачило их настроение.

Выдержав в компании раздражающих кузенов около получаса, мистер Вустер заявил, что собирается рано отправиться в кровать, чтобы дочитать роман. Так как он уже надел пижаму и все было подготовлено с вечера, у меня не было повода последовать за ним в спальню. Вместо этого я был обязан остаться, дожидаясь мистеров Клода и Юстаса Вустеров.

Кузены мистера Вустера всегда вели себя высокомерно по отношению ко мне, отчасти игриво, отчасти снисходительно, но до этого вечера я никогда не принимал это на личный счет. Так они вели себя со всеми, кого встречали на своем пути, за возможным исключением их устрашающих теть. Однако на этот раз я ненавидел их присутствие в квартире мистера Вустера с пылом, рожденным из разочарования, беспокойства и не нашедшего выход желания. Мое отчаянье было таким, что будь я способен придумать правдоподобную причину последовать за мистером Вустером, я бы отбросил осторожность и признался бы ему, пока его пьяные кузены истощают наши запасы хорошего бренди в соседней комнате. Я знал, что это было бы абсолютной глупостью, но мысль об этом только делала мою неприязнь к молодым Клоду и Юстасу сильнее.

После того, как я молча прислуживал им в течение часа, Юстас повернулся ко мне.

— Дживс, — невнятно произнес он, протягивая мне стакан, — М’с Кл’дом посп’рили и хотим узнать, что ты д’маешь.

— Именно, — охотно согласился Клод, — хотя тебе же на самом деле придется уволиться, чтобы сменить хозяина, да?

Я не до конца понимал, что он имел в виду, но подозревал, что худшее еще впереди. Я кивнул, осторожно наблюдая за выражениями их лиц.

— Ну, до этого мы были в пабе, обсуждали тебя и Берти и что если бы не ты, он бы давно пропал.

— Поэтому, — заметил вскользь Юстас, — я сказал, что уже через месяц после твоего ухода он был бы женат и несчастен.

— Что, я сказал ему, полный вздор, — возразил Клод, — потому что я думаю, он не протянет без тебя и дня, не спустив машину с оврага или не заколов себя салатной вилкой. — Очевидно, мысль о том, как умирает его собственный кузен, забавляла его, так как ужасающие предположения сопровождались слегка пронзительным хихиканьем.

— И именно тогда я сказал, что могу поставить все свои деньги на то, что его облапошат и обдерут как липку, — живо добавил Клод, допивая бренди мистера Вустера, и поманил меня, чтобы снова наполнить стакан.

— Должен ли я напомнить вам, что вы гостите у мистера Вустера, — ответил я, капли злости просачивались в мой голос, — и говорить дурно о мистере Вустере за его спиной неприлично, равно как и неразумно.

— Ой, да будет тебе, Дживс, — презрительно усмехнулся Клод, — ты же совсем не возражаешь. Очевидно, как ты наслаждаешься тем, каким абсолютно бесполезным он чувствует себя без тебя. Все это знают, уж мы-то точно не единственные, кто так говорит!

— Он не смог бы и задницу подтереть без тебя, — добавил Юстас.

Я был вынужден подавить соблазн швырнуть налитое бренди ему прямо в лицо. Вместо этого я подобрался, поставил графин и стакан на приставной столик, как мог надменно кивнул и холодно сказал:

— Если вы извините меня, джентльмены, я думаю, что отправлюсь ко сну.

* * *

 

Пока я лежал в кровати, чувствуя внутри такую злость, что казалось, будто по моим венам текло жидкое пламя, я пытался понять причину моего гнева. Я осознавал, что дело было не столько в оскорблении мистера Вустера, сколько в намёке на то, что он полностью зависит от моих услуг. Несмотря на инсинуации близнецов, я вовсе не считал мистера Вустера ребёнком, и не вел себя с ним как пожилой дядя и нянька вместе взятые. Я восхищался им, уважал и любил его.

Меня волновало то, что точка зрения близнецов на отношение их кузена ко мне подтверждало мои самые глубокие страхи о понимании мистером Вустером нашего взаимодействия. И это, размышлял я, было полностью моей виной. В начале моей службы я тренировал его словно собаку, наказывая, когда он не действовал согласно моим замыслам. Я вел себя не лучше его тёть или агрессивно настроенных невест, и только мое владение словом и изобретательность помогали мне пресекать на корню его возражения по поводу моего влияния на его жизнь.

Как мог я думать, что тот, кто все время называл меня «стариной Дживсом» и сравнивал меня со старшим родственником, был способен чувствовать что-то иное, чем благоговейный восторг? В одиночестве моей тёмной и тесной комнаты, ослепленный разочарованиями и неуверенностью, я чувствовал, как слезы начинают покалывать изнутри мои веки.

Чувствуя себя на грани отчаянья, я забылся беспокойным сном.

Я всегда ложился спать в одно и то же время и спал по шесть часов, если не меньше, поэтому я очень редко видел сны. Однако в ту ночь мой встревоженный разум приготовил для меня целый карнавал подсознательных страхов. Часть моих приключений в том сновидении я припоминаю с обескураживающей яркостью. Помню, что прислуживал мистеру Вустеру, когда обнаружил, что стал невидимым и бестелесным. Я хотел принести ему чашку чая, и она проваливалась через мою прозрачную руку. Я пытался зажечь ему сигарету, и мистер Вустер проходил сквозь меня. Как это часто происходит со снами, все события были окрашены гротескными в своей яркости эмоциями, вот только описать их мне практически не под силу. Помню только, что во сне я был необычайно переполнен разочарованием и страхом за его безопасность.

— Самое лучшее в старине Дживсе, — говорил мистер Вустер своей тетке Далии, которая материализовалась рядом с ним в охотничьей одежде, — это то, что он — незримый кудесник, невидимый идеал, вы согласны? И не нужно волноваться о его чувствах. Большую часть времени я даже не знаю, где он там! «Дживс», — позвал он, глядя в противоположную от меня сторону, — «юный господин желает выпить джин с тоником через соломинку!»

Далия исчезла, а мистер Вустер начал дымиться. Внезапно его волосы охватил огонь.

Я хотел помочь ему, но будто увяз по пояс в густой жиже.

— Сэр! Сэр! Вы горите! — закричал я. Но он не замечал. Я кричал и кричал, но он продолжал не обращать внимания на пламя, которое уже поглотило волосы, лизало кожу и плавило его красивые глаза. Когда я, наконец, добежал до него, от мистера Вустера осталась лишь горстка пепла и костей.

Проснувшись, я понял две вещи. Первое — мои щеки были мокрыми. И второе — запах дыма из моего сна никуда не исчез. Сердце сжалось в панике, я спрыгнул с кровати, накинул домашний халат и поспешил выйти из комнаты.

Гостиная была вся окутана дымом, но сквозь синеву я мог различить на полу отключившихся пьяных Клода и Юстаса, пустой графин и опрокинутые стаканы, которые валялись между ними. Честерфилд был весь охвачен пламенем.

Я побежал в кухню и достал огнетушитель, который приобрел шесть месяцев назад, и за несколько секунд погасил пламя. Затем я заметил Макинтоша, который спал у честерфилда, его шерсть уже тлела. Я поторопился к нему и убедился, что собака не пострадала. Его мех был подпален и пропитался дымом, но сам пес был невредим.

Я отбросил пустой огнетушитель в сторону и открыл окна. Клод и Юстас, которые, как я полагаю, оставили зажженную сигарету на одной из подушек, даже не пошевелились. Тяжело дыша, сквозь постепенно очищающийся воздух я оглядел дымящиеся остатки честерфилда, подпаленную собаку, разводы красного бренди, заляпавшие ковер, и спящих кузенов мистера Вустера. Я проверил время. Было почти шесть утра. Леди Уорплесдон должна была прибыть через три часа.

Я решил, что нам с мистером Вустером необходимо без отлагательств купить билет на корабль до Америки. Сейчас, когда в его квартире находились беглые кузены, обугленная мебель и сильно одурманенный пес, воняющий паленой шерстью, а с минуты на минуту должна была приехать самая ужасающая тетя, мистер Вустер с радостью ухватится за возможность сбежать. Как только мы окажемся за пределами страны на океанском лайнере, больше не будет лающих терьеров, звонящих телефонов, паразитирующих знакомых и нечистоплотных родственников, чтобы помешать моим намерениям. Я вернулся к себе в комнату, чтобы одеться и упаковать чемоданы, а затем отправился в спальню мистера Вустера.

— Сэр? Сэр, проснитесь.

Мистер Вустер вынырнул из легкого сна и посмотрел на меня мутным взглядом.

— Дживс, который час?

— Приблизительно четверть седьмого, сэр.

— Что, в здании пожар?

— По правде сказать, сэр, он был.

В ту же секунду мистер Вустер выпрыгнул из кровати и побежал к двери. Я прочистил горло. Он повернулся ко мне, в глазах плескалась паника.

— Дживс! Почему ты кашляешь? Ты надышался дымом? Почему ты просто стоишь здесь, приятель? Нам нужно выбираться! — Говоря это, он схватил мою руку, будто хотел силой вытащить меня из здания.

— Простите меня, сэр, но я боюсь, вы находитесь в заблуждении. Огонь, который охватил честерфилд, был полностью потушен.

Мистер Вустер уставился на меня. Он ослабил хватку, но не выпустил мою руку.

— Послушай, ты же не ранен, да, Дживс? — Он внимательно изучал мое лицо в поиске следов боли.

— Я не пострадал, сэр, спасибо, что поинтересовались.

Мистер Вустер кивнул и отступил, выпустив мою руку, как мне показалось, с неохотой.

— Что, во имя всего святого, случилось?

— Не могу сказать, сэр, но подозреваю, что за это несут ответственность ваши кузены. Собака Макинтош…

— Малыш сгорел? — мистер Вустер, к его чести, по-видимому, больше беспокоился о состоянии собаки, чем о последствиях непреднамеренного убийства любимого питомца тети.

— Животное проспало это тяжелое испытание и практически не пострадало. Его мех, однако, был слегка задет огнем и немного обуглился, сэр.

На мгновение мистер Вустер расслабился, но потом вздрогнул и воскликнул:

— Боже мой, Дживс, тетя Агата!

— Сэр?

— Тетя Агата увидит Макинтоша, который выглядит так, словно мы пытались использовать его в качестве рождественского полена, и потребует, чтобы вустеровскую черепушку принесли ей на тарелке, как Салями — как звали ту девицу, Дживс?

— Наверно вы имели в виду Саломею, сэр?

— Дама с семью покрывалами, да, Саломея! И что мы будем делать с этими неотличимыми друг от друга негодниками, Клодом и Юстасом? Нам нужно выставить их вон прежде, чем объявится тетя А.!

Я откашлялся.

— Мне пришло в голову, сэр, что вашим кузенам не нужно покидать квартиру.

— Не нужно покидать квартиру?

— Нет, сэр, учитывая, что я начал упаковывать наше имущество для немедленного отбытия.

— Подожди. Куда я отправляюсь, Дживс?

— Поздняя осень в Нью-Йорке, говорят, весьма приятна, сэр.

— Значит, сбегаем в Нью-Йорк?

— Действительно, сэр.

— Как ты думаешь, мы сможем найти билеты на лодку — эээ я хочу сказатькорабль — который уходит днем, Дживс?

— Полагаю, это возможно, сэр.

— Тогда вперед!

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

* * *

 

Чувство облегчения затопило все мое существо, когда я аккуратно распаковывал дорожный чемодан мистера Вустера, начиная двухнедельное путешествие в Нью-Йорк. В то утро мы покинули квартиру и насладились ранним завтраком в любимом мною маленьком кафе. Мистер Вустер оставался там, пока я ездил, чтобы навести справки насчет расписания кораблей, отправляющихся в трансатлантическое путешествие в этот самый день. В течение часа я заказал для нас билеты на корабль, посадка на который начиналась в полдень, и который отчаливал в восемь часов вечера.

Как только мостки были опущены, мы с мистером Вустером ступили на борт и разошлись по своим делам. Я спустился к каютам, чтобы распаковать вещи, в то время как мой наниматель отправился на обеденную палубу для обеда и коктейлей. Мне понадобилось полчаса, чтобы разложить вещи мистера Вустера, и так как я не ожидал его возвращения еще некоторое время, то устроился в кресле и достал копию поэзии Уолта Уитмана. Чтение Уитмана всегда приободряло мой дух и возвращало веру в жизнь. Также мне показалось, что выбор чтения абсолютно уместен, учитывая место прибытия корабля и суть моего грядущего признания.

* * *

 

—Из мрака выходят двое, они так несхожи, но равны: вечно материя, вечно рост, вечно пол…

Мое чтение прервал стук в дверь. Я с опаской поднял взгляд. Мистер Вустер не стал бы стучать, а никто другой не знал о нашем решении покинуть страну. Подобравшись, я пометил место в книге, где остановился, встал и медленно открыл дверь.

Мне понадобилось вспомнить все годы тренировок на камердинера, чтобы не захлопнуть дверь перед лицом мистера Финк-Ноттла. Вместо этого я выпрямился и нацепил маску, которую мистер Вустер по каким-то причинам продолжал называть выражением «надутой лягушки».

— Добрый день, мистер Финк-Ноттл. Если вы ищите мистера Вустера, то, полагаю, сможете найти его на обеденной палубе.

Мистер Финк-Ноттл выглядел явно подавленным.

— Черт подери, Дживс, я не хочу говорить с Берти! Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он протиснулся мимо меня в каюту и рухнул в кресло, обхватив голову руками.

— Если мне позволено будет спросить, почему вы не с миссис Финк-Ноттл, сэр?

Мистер Финк-Ноттл издал небольшой стон и печально посмотрел на меня.

— Я попытался сделать так, как ты предложил, Дживс, но она уже уехала! Мне пришлось подкупить лакея Чаффи, чтобы тот сказал мне, что они будут на этом корабле!

— ‘Они’, сэр? — я попытался не позволить глубокому ужасу, который я почувствовал, просочиться в мой голос. Боюсь, мне это не совсем удалось.

Слава Богу, мистер Финк-Ноттл этого не заметил.

— Чаффи и его сестра собрались навестить моего тестя в Америке, и Эмеральд решила поехать с ними, не сказав мне! — завыл он.

— Возможно, — сказал я, черпая терпение из запасов, о наличии которых я до этого не ведал, — будет лучше поговорить с вашей молодой женой о ваших трудностях напрямую.

Мистер Финк-Ноттл яростно помотал головой.

— Мне нужен план, Дживс. Не могу же я подкатить к ней и предложить билеты на круиз, когда она уже на чертовом корабле! Ты должен помочь мне, — взмолился он.

Я глубоко вздохнул.

— Дайте мне некоторое время, чтобы обдумать ваше затруднительное положение, и я постараюсь найти решение, которое удовлетворит обе стороны, — солгал я.

Выражение глубокого облегчения и признательности, которые отразились на лице мистера Финк-Ноттла в ту же секунду, когда он услышал мои слова, почти заставили меня почувствовать укол вины.

— Спасибо, Дживс, — радостно воскликнул он и покинул каюту, фальшиво напевая себе под нос.

Мистер Вустер влетел в комнату не более десяти минут спустя после того, как ушел мистер Финк-Ноттл. Он выглядел взволнованным.

— Добрый день, сэр. Вы не встретили мистера Финк-Ноттла по дороге?

— Гасси? Здесь? Неожиданно.

— Да, сэр. Он приходил совсем недавно.

— Выглядит так, будто это путешествие станет объединением клуба Трутней.

Я уставился на него с плохо замаскированной тревогой.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

Мистер Вустер зажег сигарету и ответил:

— Я имею в виду, что только что столкнулся с двумя моими юными кузенами в баре.

— Сэр?

— Клод и Юстас. Здесь. На корабле. Очевидно, они залегли на дно до времени отчаливания этого самого судна до Нью-Йорка, где весомая толща воды встанет между ними и разъярённой тётушкой. Очевидно, кто-то заметил дым в окне и вызвал бригаду пожарных. Они их разбудили, и близнецы выскочили через пожарный выход за несколько минут до того, как должна была приехать тетя Агата.

— Несомненно, ваших кузенов и мистера Финк-Ноттла нельзя считать воссоединением клуба Трутни, сэр, — заметил я с притворным безразличием.

— Ну, подожди, пока не услышишь о том, кто еще здесь, — продолжил мистер Вустер.

— Вы наверно будете рады узнать, что ваш старый друг лорд Чаффнел так же на борту, как и леди Чаффнел, и миссис Финк-Ноттл.

— Я знаю, Дживс. — Он выглядел довольным. — Старина Боко здесь с Джинжером, и Барми решил, что хочет попытать счастья на Бродвее. И это не только трутни, Дживс.

— Это хорошие новости, сэр, — глухо ответил я.

— Бобби Уикхем на борту вместе со своей матерью. Её отвратительная пьеса — которая называется «Сердце знает лучше» или «Самое заветное желание сердца» или что-то другое, связанное с сердцами и теряющими голову девицами — нашла покупателя в Америке. Я знаю, что ты не в восторге от юной Бобби, но ты должен признать, что эта девица с превосходным профилем и энергичным духом способна наполнить собой часы, которые, в противном случае, тяготили бы вустеровские плечи.

— Без сомнения это правда, сэр. — Пока я говорил, перед моими глазами, словно в калейдоскопе, вихрем пронеслись яркие картинки грядущего путешествия. Следующие две недели будут бесконечной сагой социальных злоключений, романтических недопониманий, и самое главное, постоянных вмешательств.

Нет, подумал я.Только не снова.

И тогда я принял отчаянное неожиданное решение.

Мистер Вустер окинул меня выжидающим взглядом, и когда я продолжил молчать, слегка нахмурился.

— Если вы извините меня, сэр, мне нужно позаботиться о багаже.

Он кивнул и подождал, пока я почти выйду за дверь, прежде чем нерешительно позвать: — Дживс?

— Да, сэр?

Долгое мгновение он смотрел на меня, прежде чем открыть рот.

— Я… — начал он, но затем замолчал. Потом он глубоко вздохнул, улыбнулся с усилием и хрипло спросил: — Послушай, ты случайно не упаковал тот особенно изящный галстук с леопардовым узором?

— Боюсь, этот предмет одежды уничтожен, сэр.

— Уничтожен?

— Макинтош срыгнул на него свой обед, сэр. Без сомнения узор перевозбудил животное.

Мистер Вустер ошеломленно покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, извините меня, сэр.

Когда я выходил из каюты, то чувствовал его взгляд, сверлящий меня в спину.

* * *

 

Вернувшись в каюту мистера Вустера, я обнаружил его удобно устроившимся в кресле с дешевым бульварным романом в руках. Однако внутри этого ничтожного образчика литературы лежала мой экземпляр избранной поэзии Уолта Уитмана. Мистер Вустер глянул поверх ее на меня, и его щёки вспыхнули.

— Это твое, старина? Поэзия не совсем в моем вкусе, как ты знаешь, но мне понравился момент с вьюнком под окном, который больше радует, чем мета-чего-то-там умных книжек.

— Вы имеете в виду строчку 'Вьюнок за моим окном больше радует меня, чем метафизика книг' из сборникаЛистья травы, сэр?

— Именно её! И то, как ты умудряешься удерживать всю эту поэзию в своей голове, просто за гранью моего понимания, будь ты трижды накормлен рыбой.

— Мне ужасно жаль отрывать вас от чтения, сэр, но боюсь у меня для вас тревожные новости.

— Неужели?

— Пока мы говорим, леди Уорплесдон собирается подняться на борт.

— Что? — мистер Вустер вскочил на ноги, опрокинув книжки на пол. Я поднял их, в то время как он начал взбудоражено наворачивать круги по каюте. — Дживс, если она найдёт меня здесь после того, как я оставил ее радость и гордость в разрушенной квартире, полной пожарных, я пропал! — Он замолчал, облизнув губы. Несмотря на мое весьма измученное состояние, я нашел зрелище малость отвлекающим. Внезапно он щёлкнул пальцами. — Нам нужно сбежать с этого чертова корабля и вернуться обратно в столицу!

— Несмотря на то, что вы предлагаете более или менее разумный план, сэр, я бы напомнил вам, что ваша квартира в данный момент не пригодна для проживания.

— Тогда Бринкли Корт, и давай же поспешим!

— Мне не хочется огорчать вас, но это будет первым местом, где станет искать вас леди Уорплесодон, и хотя леди Треверс — стойкая женщина во многих отношениях, думаю, маловероятно, что она станет врать своей сестре ради вас.

Лицо мистера Вустера вытянулось, и он окинул меня несчастным взглядом.

— Если я могу выдвинуть предположение, сэр, то знаю подходящее убежище.

— Где?

— Это место, которое вам неизвестно, сэр.

Мистер Вустер раздражённо вздохнул.

— Мне это не нравится, Дживс.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, когда кто-то постучал в дверь с такой силой, что громче было бы только если персона использовала таран вместо кулака.

— БЕРТИ, — прорычал голос, и мистер Вустер посмотрел на меня с беспомощным ужасом.

— Тетя Агата, — прошептал он. — Господи Боже, Дживс, мне конец.

Я быстро подумал и молча указал ему спрятаться под кроватью. Он залез под нее, пока я перемещал книжки на прикроватный столик. Я не ожидал, что моя телеграмма дойдет до нее настолько быстро. Я успокаивающе выдохнул и открыл дверь.

— Добрый день, леди Уорплестон…

Она протолкнулась мимо меня без приглашения, обозревая комнату жаждущим взглядом, и прошипела:

— Где мой бесполезный племянник?

— Полагаю, он ушел на верхнюю палубу, чтобы поиграть в шаффлборд со своими кузенами, мадам.

Она смерила меня прищуренным взглядом, тщательно оглядела комнату и промаршировала в примыкающую ванную, распахнув настежь дверь. Затем она гордо прошествовала мимо меня в обратном направлении и, не сказав ни слова, вышла из каюты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Я подождал несколько минут, прислушиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что она не вернется, прежде чем тихо сказать:

— Вы можете вылезать, сэр.

Из-под кровати раздалась серия чихов, после чего мистер Вустер выкатился наружу.

— Там пыльно, как в чертовой Сахаре, Дживс, — будто в подтверждении он снова чихнул.

— Могу я предложить, чтобы мы покинули корабль немедленно, сэр? Я могу попросить отослать наш багаж обратно в лондонскую квартиру после того, как мы высадимся на берег.

Мистер Вустер опять чихнул, а затем ответил:

— Отличная идея, но относительно нашего места назначения, возможно, юный Бинго и его жена смогут предоставить нам убежище.

Я не сводил с него взгляда, тихо желая, чтобы он уступил моим планам. Я так отчаянно жаждал остаться с ним наедине, что не знаю, что бы сделал, если бы он решил сопротивляться.

— Пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. Пожалуйста.

Мистер Вустер смотрел на меня одно долгое мгновение, после чего, по-видимому, пришел к заключению.

— Ты вытаскивал вустеровский корпус из супа больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать. Ты никогда не подводил меня, Дживс. Поэтому давай поскорее уедем туда.

Я выдохнул, не осознавая до этого, что в ожидании его ответа задержал дыхание.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Трехчасовая поездка в автомобиле прошла по большей части в молчании, и места мы достигли уже после наступления тьмы. Мы ехали около трех четвертей часа по узкой грязной дороге, петлявшей через густые лесные массивы. И мистер Вустер выглядел все более встревоженным.

Наконец, я вырулил на слегка заросшую подъездную дорожку и выключил двигатель. Мистер Вустер с сомнением оглядел ветхий двухэтажный коттедж.

— Где это мы? — вяло спросил он.

— Недалеко от Хэмпшира, это собственность моего дяди Чарли. Рядом находится озеро, где он учил меня ловить рыбу, когда я был мальчишкой. У него редко было свободное время, чтобы приехать в гости, но он дал мне право приезжать сюда, когда мне захочется, сэр.

Услышав это, мистер Вустер с новым интересом посмотрел на дом.

— Ах, так это доспримечательность дживсовской истории.

Я кивнул, изогнув в усмешке губы.

Мистер Вустер открыл дверцу и поощряюще мне улыбнулся.

— Что ж, давай осмотримся. Покажешь своему молодому господину любимые места, идет?

Я кивнул и вытащил из машины наш багаж. Пока я открывал входную дверь и зажигал газовую лампу, мистер Вустер бродил по первому этажу. Когда я начал разжигать огонь в камине, то обнаружил, что мои руки дрожат, а сердце набатом бьет в ушах. Закончив, я встал и заметил мистера Вустера, который облокотился о дверной проем, ведущий в кухню, и наблюдал за мной. Свет каминного пламени и газовой лампы мягко играл на его прелестных чертах, производя сокрушительный эффект, и я не мог отвести взгляд.

Мистер Вустер подошел ко мне и произнес нервным тихим голосом:

— Дживс, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать мне что-то с тех пор, как вернулся.

Он стоял так близко, что я мог ощутить едва различимый запах его одеколона. Все мои тщательные планы и детальные объяснения покинули меня в одно сумасшедшее мгновение. Я больше не был хозяином своих поступков.

— Я потратил слишком много времени зря. — Я глубоко вздохнул. — Господи помоги мне. — И бросился на бедного ничего не подозревающего мистера Вустера.

— Послушай, Джии… ммпф. — В поцелуй я вложил все накопленное разочарование, желание, страх и влечение, которое воспламенило мое холодное сердце пылающим огнем любви к этому необыкновенному, сводящему с ума, красивому, недалекому, но прекрасному мужчине. Я целовал его так, словно это была моя последняя ночь на земле, словно только мы вдвоем остались перед концом света. Я целовал его безрассудно и безнадежно, жестко и неотступно. У меня больше не было слов.

Он неподвижно стоял, позволяя себя целовать, будто был сделан из камня. Я оторвался от его губ, мои пальцы все еще невесомо касались его скулы. Но ощутив на себе его пристальный взгляд, я тотчас почувствовал, как мое сердце разбилось на куски.

— Боже мой, — я убрал руку с его лица и отпрянул. — Сэр, я... я прошу прощения. — Я был не в состоянии взглянуть на него. — Возьмите автомобиль и уезжайте в Лондон. Я... — Мой голос подвел меня. Мистер Вустер сделал шаг ко мне и вцепился в лацканы моего пиджака. Я приготовился к худшему.

— Дживс, ты чурбан, — сказал он. — Посмотри на меня.

Я поднял на него взгляд.

Мистер Вустер все еще пристально разглядывал меня, но в глазах его я прочел нечто похожее на радость и немой восторг.

— Почему ты, черт возьми, тянул так долго? — Он провел ладонями по моей груди и обхватил мое лицо, прикасаясь так деликатно и нежно, что я почти заплакал от облегчения. Без лишних слов он прильнул губами к моим и поцеловал, двигаясь медленно и чувственно, его язык нежно раздвинул мои неподвижные губы. Воодушевившись, я закрыл глаза и с великим энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй, сжав в объятиях его стройную фигуру.

Несколько минут спустя, я прервал поцелуй и мягко увлек его к кушетке, где усадил рядом с собой. Свет пламени танцевал в его глазах, пока он рассматривал меня в тишине. Я судорожно вздохнул и взял его ладони в свои.

— Я пытался сказать вам, с тех пор как вернулся из Франции.

— Дживс, ты не назвал меня 'сэр!' — воскликнул он.

Я напрягся и выпустил его руки.

— Если это проблема,сэр, тогда вы неверно понимаете, что произошло, и будет лучше, если мы никогда не будем говорить об этом снова.

— Нет — черт возьми, я снова все запутал. Сейчас. — Мистер Вустер снова схватил мои руки и нежно сжал. — Я знаю, так или иначе, тебе будет нужно называть меня сэром перед всеми, но я надеялся, что твой феодальный дух не слишком пострадает, если ты станешь называть меня Берти, когда мы наедине?

— Мне больше нравится «Бертрам», — улыбнулся я.

Мистер Вустер — Берти — поморщился.

— Полагаю, я мог бы привыкнуть к звучанию этого имени из дживсовских уст.

— Мое имя Реджинальд, — сказал я, не в восторге от идеи быть названным по фамилии в середине интимного акта.

Берти выглядел оскорбленным.

— Ты думал, что я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, Реджинальд? Ты, должно быть, считаешь меня совершеннейшим невеждой! Послушай, а могу я называть тебя Реджи?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты использовал Реджинальда.

— Мне кажется, — сказал он, оседлав мои бедра с поистине кошачьей грацией, о существовании которой у него я не имел ни малейшего понятия, — что порция вустеровского очарования сможет поколебать всем известное упрямство Реджинальда Дживса. — Он пробежался пальцами вниз по моим плечам, дернув на себя пиджак, и начал покрывать поцелуями мою шею и скулы, после чего провел языком по раковинке левого уха.

Я ощутил, как моя плоть затвердела от его ласк, в то время как разум пытался совладать с физическими реакциями. Еще так много осталось невысказанным между нами. Я все еще не знал намерений моего нанимателя и подвергался ужасному риску, позволяя событиям развиваться так быстро, не достигнув перед этим взаимопонимания. Решающим фактором, однако, стало мое заключение о том, что ощущения того, как его зубы покусывали мочку моего уха, были острее всего, что я испытывал за всю свою жизнь.

Послав к черту последствия, я пленил его губы, попутно начав стягивать с него пиджак. За ней последовали галстук и воротничок, после чего я провел ладонями верх и вниз по грубому твиду шерстяного жилета.

— Реджи, — выдохнул он в мой рот, одновременно с этим бесстыдно потершись о мои колени. К моему огромному изумлению я обнаружил, что не имею ничего против того, чтобы слышать раздражающее меня сокращение, если оно срывалось с его идеальных уст.

Я поднялся на ноги, утягивая Берти за собой, сжал в кулак его рубашку и потянул вверх по шаткой лестнице в единственную спальню в коттедже. Когда я зажег лампу и закрыл за собой дверь, то обнаружил, что он уже стряхнул с себя рубашку и сбросил с плеч подтяжки. Некоторое время я услаждал взор мягкими изгибами и равнинами его тела, от изящной шеи и плеч до тонких пучков золотых кудряшек, спускающихся по его груди вниз до пупка, где они стремительно темнели и маняще исчезали под брюками. Берти вскинул голову и засмеялся, растянувшись на кровати.

— Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда увижу моего волшебника стоящего с открытым словно у рыбы ртом.

Я не мог спустить ему это с рук. С рычанием я стянул ботинки и носки, снял пиджак, воротничок, галстук, рубашку и подтяжки, прежде чем наброситься на него и заклеймить его губы обжигающим поцелуем. Я потянулся вниз и обхватил его через брюки. Он был уже тверд, и я несколько раз дразняще потер его плоть, прежде чем снять с него обувь и, наконец, брюки. Он обнимал меня и целовал с отчаянной страстью, пока я раздевал его, и в тот момент, когда он остался полностью обнажен, он обхватил меня за шею и нетерпеливо прошипел:

— Черт возьми, Реджи, хватит дразниться и дотронься до меня.

Я послушно скользнул ладонями вниз по его рукам, слегка коснувшись большими пальцами внутренней стороны запястий. Берти очаровательно изогнулся, когда я провел губами по волоскам на его груди. Когда я прикусил сосок, он вскрикнул, вырываясь из хватки моих рук на его запястьях.

— Прошу, позволь мне дотронуться до тебя, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, и я отпустил его, скользнув одной рукой под элегантный изгиб чуть пониже его спины. Пальцами другой руки я медленно провел вниз по его животу, мои губы неотступно следовали за ними. Берти зарылся ладонями в мои волосы, пока я обводил пальцем головку его напряженного члена и осыпал внутреннюю поверхность бедер нежными, но властными укусами.

Он закинул длинные ноги мне на плечи и нежно притянул мой рот туда, где его жаждали больше всего. Я прижался носом к паху, после чего провел языком по обеим сторонам члена. Берти тяжело дышал от нетерпения. Я подул на головку члена и слизнул языком каплю жидкости, которая собралась там. Он застонал. Я с удовольствием отметил, что верный своей словоохотливой натуре, Берти был таким же шумным в спальне, как и вне ее. А так как я всегда обладал точной акустической чувствительностью, звуки, которые он издавал, делали меня практически невыносимо твердым и напряженным.

Я заглотил член целиком, а затем поднял голову, оставляя на языке только головку, прежде чем повторить движение, добавляя к нему нежное посасывание. Я уперся ладонями в его бедра, не давая ему толкаться вперед, и он вцепился в мои волосы железной хваткой. Я смаковал соленую горечь и тяжесть его члена, заполняющие мой рот и горло. Я потерял себя в примитивном ритме этого акта; в моем мозгу не осталось ни единой мысли, за исключением инстинктивного распознавания языка его желания из напряженного покачивании бедер и скольжения плоти на моем жаждущем языке. Он был так близок. Я смутно ощущал его руки, тянущие меня за волосы прочь от члена, но я не поддался, вместо этого закрыв глаза, и вобрал его так глубоко в горло, как только мог.

Я почувствовал, как его тело содрогнулось подо мной, он сжал мою шею ногами и оглушил криком, достигнув пика. Я проглотил так много, как только смог, но часть спермы вытекла из уголка моего рта и струйкой скатилась вниз до подбородка. Позволив его смягчившемуся члену выскользнуть из моих приятно саднящих губ, я вытер рот простыней и скользнул вверх по его телу, чтобы обнять его. Я крепко поцеловал его, желая, чтобы он почувствовал свой вкус в моем рту.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Берти отстранился от меня, его щеки пылали от удовольствия.

— Это, — сказал он, — было блестяще. Совершенно бесподобно. Просто… пресвятые небеса, Реджинальд. — Он запнулся и нервно облизнул губы, прежде чем продолжить: — Старина, мне интересно, не хотел бы ты... подожди здесь минутку.

Прежде чем я смог бы возразить, он поднялся на ноги — пошатываясь, как я заметил с большим удовлетворением — и спустился на первый этаж. Когда он снова появился в комнате, то держал в руках маленький фиал с маслом.

Я поднял бровь.

— Хочешь? — тихо спросил он.

— Конечно. Что ни пожелаешь, Бертрам. Я сделаю для тебя что угодно. — Я не планировал делать такое заявление вслух, но один вид его, все еще пылающего от оргазменного блаженства и удовольствия, откровенно угадываемого в его открытых чертах, вытащил эти слова прямо из моего сердца. Чтобы развеять серьезность того, что я непреднамеренно и косвенно признал, я бросил на него самый непристойный и горячий взгляд и стянул с себя брюки.

Он распахнул глаза, оценивающе оглядывая меня, после чего он двинулся вперед, будто завороженный, его изящные ладони прошлись вверх и вниз по моим бокам.

— Реджинальд, ты выглядишь как один из тех греческих парней, которых мы видели в музее в прошлом году, — сказал он мне с трепетом. — Ты чертовски великолепен.

Я откинулся на спину, пока он исследовал мое тело с живым любопытством, которое так ему шло, что я не смог сдержать улыбки. Он отзывался на каждый мой малейший жест, на каждое легчайшее изменение выражения моего лица, это давало ему необыкновенную проницательность, которая помогала ему отыскивать особенно чувствительные места на моем теле, такие как изгиб стопы, впадинка бедра и шея. Когда Берти довел меня до абсолютно одурманенного возбуждения, ничем не показывая, что собирается прекратить свои робкие дразнящие исследования, я сел и увлек его себе на колени, притираясь твердым членом к его паху. Я открыл фиал одной рукой, погрузил пальцы в прохладное масло и потер их друг о друга, согревая его.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — выдохнул я в его ухо, не переставая двигать бедрами.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Берти в ответ, посасывая мочку моего уха, и щелкнул по чувствительной коже проворным языком.

После этого он соскользнул с моих коленей и перевернулся на спину, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

— Возьми меня так, — сказал он, томно разведя длинные ноги. Берти схватил мое запястье и приставил скользкие пальцы к своему отверстию. Медленно он протолкнул один палец внутрь себя. Он был таким горячим и тугим внутри, что я едва не кончил в ту же минуту. Он двигал мой палец внутрь и наружу, растягивая себя, потерянный в блаженстве легкого глубокого ритма, который сам же установил. Другой рукой я обхватил его щеку, в то же время проскальзывая вторым пальцем в его послушное отверстие. Он застонал и прижался носом к моей ладони, нежно целуя, пока его бедра мягко насаживались на мои пальцы. — Да, Реджи, еще один палец, прошу, глубже... — Он начал лениво ласкать свой член, который снова начал твердеть. Я согнул пальцы и с силой толкнул внутрь, задевая простату. Берти изогнулся на кровати и закричал: — Бога ради, Редж, ты нужен мне внутри сейчас же. — Он вытащил из себя мои пальцы и обернул ноги вокруг моей талии, потянувшись вниз, чтобы провести вверх и вниз по моему члену, прежде чем направить его к своему входу.

Я встретил его взгляд, ожидая позволения, и он дал мне его, кивнув и подтолкнув ногами. Дюйм за дюймом я мучительно медленно погружался в его послушное тело. Заметив, как исказились его черты, я немедленно остановился.

— Бертрам, я причинил тебе боль?

Берти недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.

— Ты что, правда только что остановился? Если мне не понравится, я дам тебе знать, уж будь уверен. Ради всего святого, Реджинальд, трахни меня!

Команда обогнула мозг и ударила прямо в мой пах. Я застонал и толкнулся в его тело одним плавным движением. Дискомфорт испарился с его лица, сменившись выражением абсолютного экстаза. Я остановился, чтобы позволить ему привыкнуть к ощущению, вследствие чего он нетерпеливо уставился на меня. Когда взгляд не произвел нужного эффекта, он качнул бедрами, что едва не свело меня с ума от желания. Тогда я начал толкаться по настоящему, понимая из его криков и жидкости, капающей на его живот из сочащегося члена, что двигался под нужным углом, задеваято самое место с каждым толчком. Его ногти царапали мою спину, и он изогнулся, чтобы впиться диким кусачим поцелуем в мои губы. Берти был невероятно гибким.

— Боже, — выдохнул он, его рот был так близок, что я мог почувствовать движение губ, когда он говорил. — Реджинальд, я… о, о, Боже… — Он рухнул на спину на подушку, и сжал в кулаке член. Я точно знал, что он на грани, поэтому положил руку, которой до этого сжимал его бедро, на грудь и ущипнул сосок, затем другой, хрипло шепча при этом: — Кончи для меня, Берти.

Все это стало последней каплей, и его тело взорвалось в мощном оргазме, он выплеснулся между нашими телами, всхлипывая мое имя. Сокращение его плоти вокруг моего пульсирующего органа оказалось слишком велико, и я последовал за ним в мир ослепляющего удовольствия, толкнувшись один раз, другой, прежде чем извергнуться глубоко внутри него.

Какое-то время мы лежали непристойной, но удовлетворенной кучей, прежде чем пришли в себя. Я выскользнул из него и улегся рядом, он вытянул ноги, затем переплел их с моими и уткнулся лицом в мое плечо. Я вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как мое семя вытекает из его тела на мое бедро, напоминая мне, что именно я совершил. Сейчас, когда ослепляющее возбуждение животной страсти поутихло, я снова начал волноваться.

Мне нужен был повод, чтобы покинуть объятия мистера Вустера с опьяняющим запахом наших смешавшихся телесных жидкостей, чтобы продумать, что делать дальше. Я попытался было встать, но его руки только сжали меня крепче. Берти поднял взгляд и посмотрел на меня.

— И куда именно ты собрался, мне интересно?

— Нужно привести нас в порядок, — ответил я.

Берти нахмурился.

— Реджинальд, если я позволю тебе выскользнуть из этой постели или из поля моего зрения, мне нужно знать, что ты не собираешься надеть камердинеровскую одежду и начать спокойно накрывать своему молодому господину завтрак и сэркать мне, словно между нами ничего не произошло.

Я не желал говорить об этом, пока моя грудь была забрызгана подсыхающей спермой, но если я и научился чему-то из этого сурового испытания, так это тому, что подходящий момент может никогда не наступить.

— Сэр — Бертрам — мне нужно, чтобы ты полностью понял, что я влюблен в тебя. Пожалуйста, ничего не говори. Я не прошу тебя отвечать на мои чувства, но думаю, что ты должен знать что, когда я сказал, что сделаю для тебя все, я имел в виду это во всех смыслах. Я люблю тебя, Бертрам. — Впервые я посмотрел на него, совершенно не пряча свои эмоции. Хотел бы я сказать, что сделал так, чтобы мое признание оказало больший эффект, но по правде я просто не мог заставить себя прятаться под маской, лежа в его объятиях.

Берти смотрел на меня так, будто я сошел с ума.

— Реджинальд, я знал, что если сравнивать нас двоих, именно ты был одарен интеллектом большим, чем было отведено простым смертным, но, несмотря на то, что ты умнейший парень, которого я знаю, ты можешь быть пугающе тупым временами.

Я уставился на него.

В одно мгновение его руки обхватили меня за шею, и он обрушился на мои губы с поцелуем, после которого я с трудом отдышался.

— Реджинальд, перед тем как я удивлю тебя неожиданными глубинами вустеровской изобретательности и открою тебе ахиллесову что-то там твоих умственных способностей, мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил мне на вопрос.

— И какой же это был бы вопрос?

— Почему ты так долго тянул с этим? — Берти игриво погрозил пальцем. — Я ждал, что ты скажешь что-нибудь, старина.

— Я пытался рассказать вам все с тех самых пор, как вернулся из Франции, — сказал я, перехватив его руку и целуя подушечку пальца.

Берти покачал головой.

— Дживс — Реджинальд — я ждал, когда ты сделаешь первый шаг,несколько лет.

— Несколько лет? — недоверчиво повторил я.

— Несколько лет. Понимаешь, долгое время я был помешан на тебе, охвачен дивной страстью. Редж, ты должен был быть слепым, глухим и немым, чтобы не видеть этого написанным огромными буквами на вустеровском циферблате.

— Тогда почему, во имя всего святого, ты ничего не сказал?

— Как я мог что-то сказать? Ты мой камердинер, а я не из тех состоятельных обормотов, которые пользуются властью над своими слугами. Мне нужно было знать, чувствуешь ли ты тоже самое ко мне и влечет ли тебя к стройной вустеровской фигуре по своей собственной воле, а не потому что ты боишься, что я прогоню тебя, если ты ответишь отказом. Я перепробовал все, что смог придумать, чтобы заставить тебя признаться. Даже пытался заставить тебя ревновать, флиртуя с умными девицами, которые немного напоминали мне тебя. Не то, чтобы ты каким бы то ни было образом по внешнему виду или фигуре похож на девушку, — добавил он с очаровательной поспешностью, — ты выглядишь так, как должен выглядеть парень, и весьма приятно выглядишь, надо сказать, так что со стороны Бертрама не будет никаких жалоб.

Я отстранился от него на мгновение, чтобы дотянуться до пиджака и извлечь из него две сигареты. Я вложил одну между его красных губ и зажег, после чего проделал то же самое со своей. Глубоко затянувшись, я повернулся к Берти.

— И что произойдет теперь?

— Я должен был сказать тебе то, что знаю уже долгое время: я никогда не женюсь на женщине, — тихо сказал он, наблюдая за моей реакцией уголком глаза, — таким образом, в вустеровском сердце имеется вакансия на позицию романтического компаньона.

— Понимаю, — сказал я с притворной серьезностью, задумчиво делая затяжку. — И какие вы предъявляете требования, сэр?

— Для этой работы парень должен быть высоким и красивым, с большими мозгами, располагающимися внутри головы, которая изящно выдается на затылке, — игриво ответил Берти, — с голубыми глазами, пристрастием к рыбе и умным книжкам. Ты случайно не знаешь кого-нибудь подходящего на эту должность, готового сделать одного Б. Вустера самым счастливым человеком на свете?

— Уверен, я смогу что-нибудь придумать, сэр, — ответил я.

Вся шутливость исчезла из выражения его лица, и он взял меня за руку.

— Я серьезен насчет этого, Редж, если ты тоже. Я люблю тебя на веки вечные, и если ты не видишь себя вместе с юным господином в последующие годы, тебе лучше сказать об этом сейчас, чем разбить мое сердце потом. Не думаю, что я вынесу, если ты отправишься искать более свежее пастбище, потому что устанешь быть с кем-то настолько умственно незначительным.

— Ты идеально создан, чтобы быть любимым, — страстно прошептал ему я, — и, разумеется, я люблю тебя, саму суть тебя, на протяжении всей моей жизни. И буду продолжать это делать, Бертрам.

Берти удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Реджинальд, — с чувством сказал он. — Я… — Его голос звучал приглушенно. Он глубоко вздохнул и затушил сигарету, чтобы собраться. Когда он повернулся ко мне, его глаза были слегка затуманены. — Ты самый красивый, талантливый, умный и сентиментальный камердинер по эту сторону Атлантики. Ты сам это придумал?

— Нет, это была миссис Браунинг.

Берти выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Послушай-ка, какое совпадение, что она писала про парня по имени Бертрам.

— Я добавил этот кусочек от себя, — с улыбкой сказал я, — изначально его не было в тексте миссис Браунинг.

— Понимаю, — сказал Берти, прежде чем скрепить нашу договоренность поцелуем, оставившим меня задыхающимся. Той ночью мы больше не говорили о поэзии.

* * *

С той ночи вся моя жизнь подверглась колоссальным изменениям. В то время как мое обычное самообладание и хитрость помогали нам избежать разоблачения и скандала, комедия ошибок, которая привела нас к тому идеально несовершенному моменту откровения, стала первым уроком, который я выучил, доказавшим мне необходимость отказа от желания дальнейшего самоконтроля. Я достаточно хорошо узнал себя, чтобы понять, что мои чувства к Берти были единственным, что я не хотел ни контролировать, ни сдерживать, а только лелеять¸ посвящая наши жизни друг другу.

1) (У. Шекспир «Сон в летнюю ночь», пер. М. Сатина)


End file.
